deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Klebitz vs. Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze)
Johnny Klebitz vs. Ghost Rider is a what-if? death battle episode Description The Lost and Damned vs. Ghost Rider! Battle of the Bikers! which Biker will biking each other? Intro Wiz: Bikers is everywhere Boomstick: and today, we put 2 bikers on the area to fighting each other. One's a ghost and one's a human Wiz: Johnny Klebitz, the biker criminal from The Lost and Damned Boomstick: And Ghost Rider, the ghost biker from the series with same name by Marvel Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle Johnny Klebitz Wiz:this Biker is a vice president of the Lost MC gang! Boomstick: That's right! he's the vice president of the lost MC soon after his betrayer Billy Grey got arrested and killed! Now, let's analyze this biker's power! Wiz: This guy has one signature weapon is Sawn-off Shotgun! which he can also use it to drive-by on his bikes! it can do a heavy damage if shot right! Boomstick: This guy can also call the backups that are Terry and Clay who are really experienced in helping him in gunfights! Wiz: he's sometimes can murder up to hundered of Liberty City citizens, LCPD officers, NOOSE team and Gang Rivals! Boomstick: He's also killed Brian Jeremy, Billy Grey. Who were betrayed him! Wiz: That's not enough! He also have been murdered Arthur Stubbs,Jimmy, Ed and Evan Moss! Boomstick: His bike skill is also very experinced because he has a reduced chance of falling off bike and increased bike drift skill compared to other GTA Protangonist's bike skills since he is a skilful biker! (including CJ) Wiz: His guy is also somehow experinced in fist fights if he is unarmed! Much like other protangonists! Boomstick: His guy is also has many strong weapons other than his sawn-off shotgun that is Pipe bomb, Grenade Launcher and his auto 9mm! Wiz: One unfortunely thing for Johnny Klebitz is that he has been killed by Trevor Phillips in GTA V. So his chance of winning with Ghost Rider might be heavy lower! Boomstick: Let just have this battle took place before he was or never killed by Trevor to see if he could won the fight with Johnny Blaze! Wiz: Analyzes for Johnny Klebitz ends here. Now's next for Ghost Rider! Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) Wiz: Next to his guy Boomstick: this guy's basically a biker with a FLAMING SKULL, what a force! let's analyze him! Wiz: He has his fire bike, which is extremely fast. But not as Flash! Boomstick:he has only one weapon. But it's powerful and signature. That's his chain. It can be used to combat or strangle villains or spin like a SAW! Wiz: He also has one powerful and op move is Penance Stare! its causes enemy to experince all pains they ever inflicted, can sometimes killing them. But this will require a eye contact and a soul to work! Boomstick: Destory his skull is also useless as it will not killing him. Instead, it will be regenerated back! Wiz: Also, the physical damages also can not harm him anyways. But explosives... I don't know. Boomstick: This guy formerly occupied only at night. And he will becoming weak at day. However, this is no longer the case now! Wiz: He can also breath fires! and his pee is also can causing a flame! Boomstick: His guy can be harmed by weapons forged in Heaven. One of his weakness Wiz: He can also lifts something up to 25 tons, that's his strength! Boomstick: Now, lets fight and ends analyzes here! ready? Wiz: not ready yet. One bonus fact is that this guy is the only DB combtant that didn't lose a single DB fight! lets end that now! Fight at a night in a city, appeared to be Liberty City Broker, Liberty City. 2:00 AM '' Johnny Klebitz is seen standing in the alleyway of Broker with his bike, appear to waiting for something. Suddenly, a ghost biker comes up and Johnny sees him walks up to him here ''Johnny Klebitz: Im a biker! You're just another biker, but you're a ghost, im'a human! Johnny Blaze (Ghost Rider): yeah, now. It's ghost vs human, lets fight now. Don't let i use something surpises on you! FIGHT! Ghost Rider pulls out his chain to hit Johnny Klebitz, but Johnny Klebitz dodges it and pulls out his Sawn-off shotgun and shooting at Ghost Rider, but it really did not harm Ghost Rider Ghost Rider once swipes this chain at Johnny again but Johnny dodges it again. Johnny then shoots Ghost Rider for second time and at his skull. This time, it's hurt him a bit but not very much, but it also distracts him. Johnny Klebitz then attempts to flees Ghost Rider by lost MC bike. But Ghost Rider successfully healed his skull and attempts to call his bike to chasing Johnny Klebitz. GR's bike then comes here instantly by his call and then he uses it to chasing Johnny Klebitz Ghost Rider and Johnny Klebitz thens chasing themselves through Broker, Liberty City. Avoids few car in traffic. Johnny then tries to throwing few pipe bombs at Ghost Rider. But Ghost Rider dodges all explosives. Then Ghost Rider tries to pull Johnny Klebitz Bike's wheel to stopping him but failed as Johnny Klebitz managest to his chain. Ghost Rider eventully outspeeds Johnny Klebitz in the bike chase throughout the city and attempts to use chains to pull Johnny Klebitz's bike. And then, JK's bike is then crashed to a alleyway and then Johnny Klebitz falls off the bike to a alleway and losing conscious for once Ghost Rider then get off his bike and checking unconscious Johnny Klebitz in alleyway. When Ghost Rider gets near him. Johnny Klebitz gets up, get conscious, seems to faking his defeat and using his sawn-off shotgun to destroy Ghost Rider's skull. Ghost Rider's skull is heavily damaged and destroyed Johnny Klebitz: How? Do You Lost? However, Ghost Rider did not lose from losing his skull. However, his skull is regenerated to full health. Ghost Rider: Yep's that good. Now, preparing to see your pains from the pains you experinced! Ghost Rider thens disarms all of Johnny Klebitz's weapons and grabbing Johnny Klebitz's neck. Smashing him againest the wall and then using penance stare Ghost Rider: Look to my eyes Johnny Klebitz is then got a nightmare from the pain and murders he've caused, a hundered of pedestrians, LCPD cops, Billey Grey, Evan Moss, Brian Jeremy and nembers of AOD Because Johnny Klebitz caused a lot of pains and murders by the Penance Stare. The Penance Stare completely making Johnny Klebitz's head explosived Ghost Rider: That was easy for your head to blow out '' '''KO!' Ghost Rider gets on his bike and driving away Lot of polices come to Johnny's area and investigationing Johnny's body after GR gets away Results Wiz: This proves that Ghost Rider is super better biker than Johnny Klebitz Boomstick: Yep, Johnny Klebitz seems like a normal human for Ghost Rider. But he's pretty strong because he has so many feats Wiz: The only disadvantages for Ghost Rider when compared to Johnny Klebitz is that he has only 1 weapon is Hell Chain. While Johnny Klebitz have a lot of weapons (Pipe Bomb, Sawn-off Shotgun, Automatic 9mm and Rocket Launcher) Boomstick: Look lke Johnny was penanced-stared out by Ghost Rider and got hundred of people which he murdered destorying his soul Wiz: So the winner is Ghost Rider! Advantages and Disadvantages Ghost Rider (Winner) +Everything else -Only has 1 weapons is hell chain Johnny Klebitz (Loser) +More Weapons -Everything else Polls Do you argee with the results? (don't be a fanboy) Yes No Rooting? Johnny Klebitz Ghost Rider Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Bikers Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Ghost themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018